Greenwood
}} ---- }} |modelname = greenwoo |handlingname = GREENWOO |textlabelname = GREENWOO |related = Emperor}} The Greenwood is a four-door sedan available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design 3D Universe The Greenwood is designed as a boxy American 4-door sedan with a . The Greenwood bears a strong resemblance to a . The grille, vinyl roof and headlights are closer to the Fifth Avenue but the headlights have been moved above the turning signals. The year range would be around 1982-1985 due no CHMSL. While in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories it remained unchanged, the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition seems to have minor tweaks, particularly the front fascia, front bumper and the rear doors. The Vice City renditions seem to have the grille marked up to the hood and has a pointed shape to the front, as well as a straight front bumper with the aforementioned shape. In the San Andreas version, however, the grille no longer occupies the hood area and is more flattened and notably bigger on the lower side, although slighty pointed to the upper side. The front bumper becomes slighty curved to the lower side to be adapted into the front fascia's redesign. On the rear door, there is an extra pillar that separates the bodywork from the landau on both sides of the car, forming an "Opera window" (a much smaller window placed on the rear door, next to the main window). The vehicle will spawn in multiple colors for both the bodywork and the landau, but in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the car's body color is usually restricted to a light blue-gray body with a white landau. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Though the speed and acceleration are less than ideal, the handling is improved over comparable vehicles found in the same areas and the braking is pretty good. The front-engine, rear-drive vehicle is heavy and relatively sturdy, capable of withstanding a good deal of damage and making it a relatively solid choice for drive-bys and primary transport. The vehicle holds a V4 engine model (apparent by the cam textures and sparkplug inlets). 3D Universe Overview V4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Greenwood can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Image Gallery Greenwood-GTASA-Sweet.jpg|Sweet's Greenwood in'' GTA San Andreas'' Greenwood-GTASA-LicensePlate.jpg|Sweet's licence plate: GROVE4L ("Grove For Life") Greenwood-GTASA-EngineBay.jpg|Close up of the Greenwood's V4 engine, GTA San Andreas Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Tagging Up Turf - CJ and Sweet use Sweet's car to drive into Idlewood to go spraying over rival gang tags and to return home to Grove Street afterwards. * Drive-Thru - CJ, Sweet, Ryder and Big Smoke use Sweet's Greenwood to go to Cluckin' Bell and to chase and kill the Ballas who tried to kill them after Beverly Johnson's funeral. * Drive-By - CJ and his friends use Sweet's car to kill small groups of Ballas in Jefferson and Glen Park. * Sweet's Girl - One Greenwood spawns in front of the house, with the Families using it as a shield. Another spawns beneath the small alley in the middle of the house and can be used to pick up Sweet and his girl. * Cesar Vialpando - After the challenge finishes, Cesar Vialpando and some friends arrive in a Greenwood. * Catalyst - After killing the Vagos, some Ballas come in a Greenwood to stop CJ and Ryder from stealing the cargo. * House Party - A Greenwood is part of the roadblock against the Ballas' attack. * Los Sepulcros - CJ has to recruit two gang members and go with Sweet to the cemetery in his Greenwood to kill Kane. If the player takes too much time to kill him, a unique black Greenwood with a cyan landau arrives at the cemetery as a getaway car. * Reuniting the Families - CJ and his crew have to go to Jefferson Motel to reunify the gang again. After rescuing Sweet from the ambush, Ryder and Smoke come back with the Greenwood and CJ starts to shoot at the pursuing police cars and bikes from the roof of the car. In the cutscene of the Tanker exploding, a unique light pink body Greenwood appears just behind the truck and is almost caught by the explosion, managing to miss (can't be obtained). *Outrider - The roadblocks set by the Da Nang Boys are completely formed by Greenwoods. *Riot - CJ and Sweet turn back to Grove Street with his Greenwood. *End of the Line - CJ drives Sweet in his Greenwood to Smoke's Crack Palace. Also, two more Greenwoods form one of the two blocks that surround the SWAT Van that must be stolen. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Usually seen in Ocean Beach, Downtown and Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Driven by members of the Grove Street Families in their territory, especially in the Ganton and East Los Santos areas *Spawns at poor areas, like Garcia in San Fierro; Rockshore West and Rockshore East in Las Venturas. *Outside Sweet's house in Grove Street, always with a light blue body. *Often spawns in rural areas of Los Santos, San Fierro, and Las Venturas. *In the mission Los Sepulcros, a unique colored one can be obtained if Kane hadn't been killed. Just kill the driver in the head, then get on the vehicle, kill Kane, park at a garage then get back to the cemetery and finish the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Spawns a lot in Downtown. *Spawns usually when driving a Pony or a Banshee. *Sometimes spawns in the North Point Mall parking garage. *This car can appear as a backup vehicle in a Robbery mission. Notable Owners Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Sweet Johnson owns a Greenwood with a unique license plate (first one was destroyed in the mission Reuniting the Families, bought another before the events of the mission Riot). *Grove Street Families gang member. Glitches *A glitch occurs when either rear door is damaged upon collision with an object in the GTA San Andreas version of the car. When damaged, the door changes appearance and reverts to the GTA Vice City design. *If one wrecks Sweet's car's rear bumper, the license plate will change to a random one (PC confirmed). Trivia General *A makes two brief appearances in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Greenwood plays Radio Los Santos by default when entered. **Sweet's Greenwood plays either Bounce FM or CSR 103.9 by default. *In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Greenwood's design was like in GTA Vice City. *Carl Johnson seems to dislike this car because in the mission End of the Line he says to Sweet "I can't believe you bought the same bucket ass car." *The Greenwood still spawns in front of Sweet's house even though it has already been destroyed after the mission Reuniting The Families. The new Greenwood has the same registration as the previous one, and can be found outside Sweet's house as early as The Green Sabre. This car does not spawn in this location whilst Sweet is incarcerated, but will spawn again once the player returns to Los Santos. **It could be possible that Sweet immediately bought the same Greenwood sometime later following the events of Reuniting The Families. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The car's color cannot be changed at a Pay 'n' Spray. Navigation }} de:Greenwood es:Greenwood pl:Greenwood fr:Greenwood pt:Greenwood fi:Greenwood ar:غرينوود ru:Greenwood uk:Greenwood Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Sedans Category:Gang vehicles